Modifications
With the final release of Xenonauts, a large array of user made modifications (mods) have steadily been developed and released, these mods range from minor changes such as a sprite change, new maps, to full blown overhauls of game play mechanics. (Editors Note: This page will only accept complete mods, or at least mods that have released something playable) This page is a continual work in progress. Map Packs These mods add new maps to the base game, increasing level variarity. *Ultimate Megamix Map Pack 2000 - A popular map pack that adds 50 additional maps for desert, industrial, farm and middle east tile sets. Due to the quality of these maps several of them were added to the base game by Goldhawk. *Random Map Pack - A unique map pack that adds around 500 maps from all tilesets to the game. These maps were generated from a random submap mechanism. The map quality varies due to the randomness, but the benefit is there is a massive amount of maps to draw from. Weapon Mods These mods add new forms of weapons to the game, or alter the games base weapons in small ways. *Sleek Plasma Weapons - Changes the Human Plasma Weapons sprites to be less bulky and more sleek. *Modified Precision Rifle - A minor mod that removes the ironsights on the ballistic precision rifle. *Magnum-nauts - A full scale overhaul of the games weapon system, emphasizing the usage of ballistic weaponry, all non-ballistic weapons are unavailable to the Xenonauts and the player must research better ballistic weapons to use. Texture Mods These mods alter certain visual map aspects of the game. *Improved Containers - Changes the colour of containers to appear more realistic. *Real Armour Compilation - Changes all setup screen/Xenopedia images of Armour to a more realistic appearance *Real Fighter Portrait Pack - Replaces the original soldier portraits with realistic portraits. Gameplay Mechanics Mod These mods alters gameplay mechanics. *Dynamic UFO Spawns - Changes the games UFO spawning to randomly select from a range of different UFOs to preform certain Alien Missions, instead of arbitrarily using one UFO before upgrading to a new UFO class as the game progresses. *Destructible UFO Hulls - Certain parts of a UFOs hull can be destroyed with heavy application of fire-power, increasing breaching options. All UFO interiors are altered, UFO crash sites exhibit more signs of destruction and the addition of a breaching charge that is used to breach into a UFOs hull. *You Can't Take the Sky From Me - A "Community Editon" only mod, this mod overhauls the games Air Combat to make it significantly more difficult and skill based. Miscellaneous Mods These mods change a aspect of the game that does not fall under any prior category. *Sleek AI Turn - Removes the "Hidden Movement" image during the Aliens turn. *The Lore+ Project - Adds unique lore based content to the game in the Xenopedia, focuses on describing Alien Ranks and Alien Missions. Also addes a new character, the Operations Officer.